Humans (Race)
The predominant people of Athas, humans--also known as the race of Men--number among the most populace, most versatile, most unpredictable and most dangerous creatures on Oerth. Fecund, adaptable and resilient, this race of wanderers, conquerors, explorers and inventors have spread far and wide, from the frozen northlands to the sweltering desert dunes. With lifespans that flash by in the blink of an elven eye, humans must make the most of their lives in the limited number of years given to them. Their energy and passion allows them to accomplish great things, yet their relative lack of historical perspective ensures that many of their greatest accomplishments will fall to dust, worn down by the sands of time. While their motives vary as much as the weather, humans can be relied upon for their persistence, imagination, resourcefulness and tenacity--traits that, for good or ill, have made them masters of much of Oerth. Overview Most humans are the descendants of pioneers, conquerors, traders, travelers, refugees and other people on the move. As a result, human lands are home to a mix of people—physically, culturally, religiously and politically different. Hardy or fine, light-skinned or dark, showy or austere, primitive or civilized, devout or impious, humans run the gamut. They are the most adaptable, flexible and ambitious people among the free people. They are diverse in their tastes, morals, customs and habits. Others accuse them of having little respect for history, but it’s only natural that humans, with their relatively short lifespans and constantly changing cultures, would have a shorter collective memory than dwarves, elves, gnomes or even halflings. Just as readily as humans mix with each other, they mix with other races, among which they are known as “everyone’s second-best friends”. Humans serve as ambassadors, diplomats, magistrates, merchants and functionaries of all kinds. Humans are the most populous and common race in Athas by a longshot, and their prolific breeding capacity ensures that doesn’t change any time soon. Much of life in Athas is based on human religion, customs, laws and superstitions. Physical Traits Unlike many other races of Athas, humans come in a fantastic array of shapes, sizes and colors. From the cunning tribes of the deepest Mwangi jungles to the towering Dunn men of the northern Holds, the incredible range of human diversity results in appearances that vary widely even within distinct regional groups. The extremes of the possible human heights range from roughly 3 to 9 feet tall, with an average just shy of 6 feet tall for men and a few inches shorter for women. Human body shapes run the gamut from ovoid to twig-like, from muscular to flabby. Their skin can be as dark as obsidian or as white as fallen snow; their eyes can be of any color from coal-black or light gray; most often shades of blue, green or brown, but also gold and--among those with albinism--pale pink or even bright red. Human hair color ranges from purest white to deepest midnight, with shades of rich brown and black being most common, but fiery reds and shimmering blondes appearing among a great many people. These basic variations lead to huge inconsistencies in human standards of beauty--what one culture finds repulsive another might find irresistible. Senses Human senses are relatively mild and dim when compared to those of Athas' other Free People; they are not, as a rule, as alert or perceptive as other races, with senses of sight and hearing duller than most beasts. Human civilization also tends to disconnect its members from nature, costing them insights that their more "primitive" brethren might retain. However, with training and exposure, humans can learn to adjust to any surrounding or environment. For instance, humans living for weeks in a rain forest might gradually learn to differentiate between different shades of green they could not have distinguished before, or to pick through the general rustle of the forest to identify specific sounds. This rapid adaptability allows humans to explore and understand a variety of new and changing environments with adroitness other races can rarely match. While many other races are well suited for particular biomes, few are able to adapt to meet new challenges quickly and thoroughly as humans do. Diet Humans are omnivores, and are thus able to eat a wide variety of foods. Spurred at least in part by their use of fire, they learned early to cook and prepare their food in sometimes extremely elaborate ways. They may be subsistence hunters who forage for anything vaguely edible or they may be kings whose every bite is an exotic delicacy. The specifics of one’s diet vary not only culturally, but also individually. More information on diet can be found in a specific ethnicity’s page. Clothing Human clothing is as diverse as the people, varying depending on the region and local culture. However, speaking to human's love of change, their fashions change on a fairly regular basis. Lifespan Humans are not as hardy as some other races: war and famine can strike down the healthiest human; illness and disease can drastically cut a life short; accidents can lay low those in the prime of their life. With exception care, luck and the right lifestyle, a human can live around 100 years, though those who live that long are rare indeed; most humans in Athas can expect to live about 60 years (but again, region factors heavily into this figure). A resident of a safe, sanitary cosmopolitan city can expect to live somewhere around 80, while a war-torn hunter in the wilderness see a dramatically shorter life: 45 or 50, maybe, if they’re lucky. When humans enter their adult years, at around 15 or so, they come into the peak of their physical power. As they enter middle age, around age 35, they begin to lose some of their physical strength and speed, though their wits are often sharper and their spirits grow stronger. They begin to show signs of aging, such as whitening or thinning of the hair, wrinkles from the decreased elasticity of skin, and increased recovery time from illness or injury. Upon reaching the age of approximately 50 years old, a human enters old age. Unless dyed, their hair is likely to be predominantly grey or white, and age-related illnesses like arthritis or gout are more common. Still, some humans remain active and strong, resisting age until the day they die. Other, perhaps due to infirmity, give in to the senility and slip away into the grey fogs of memory until at last, oblivion swallows them whole. Culture Humans live their lives in uncertainty and so try to construct permanence in their ever-changing lives. No matter how fatalistic or idealistic a human might declare himself, at his core, he is a strong survivalist by instinct, and few can overcome the inborn need to survive and thrive. Humans are a competitive, naturally tribalistic species, full of ambition, even though many declare that they wish nothing more than a comfortable life. Humans constantly push themselves to find new experiences, to live more fully within the confines. When they stop challenging themselves, they begin to die a little (although in a more metaphoric fashion than gnomes who experience the Bleaching). Humans tend to have a very “us vs. them” mentality, forming social groups with whom they not only identify but also use to define themselves. Too much deviation from their own social norms breeds intense distrust, fear and anger. Even between human lands, the bonds of nationality are used to elevate oneself above other groups. This is a normal aspect of their psychology, a remnant of an ancient time when the entire race were primitive wanders in a world that sought to snuff them out. Human depend on each other to survive. In any company or adventuring group, humans are either the most open to cooperate or the most stubborn. It’s kind of up in the air where any given human will fall. Human Dominion Humans dominate the nations of Athas and can be found nearly anywhere on Oerth. Humans’ vast curiosity and ambition has driven them to explore and settle nearly every corner of the world and if they decide to set foot somewhere new then nothing can keep them away. Some have said that humans are pawns in the games of gods and elder beings, claiming that no race so young and short-lived could possibly have learned so much so quickly without divine assistance. But what these naysayers fail to comprehend is that while humans might not be born the best in any particular niche, they find a way to work around their limitations and to fill spaces that other races cannot. They have endless drive to understand and control the world around them. When they cannot solve or overcome, they create to tools to help them until they do. They study the ways of other races, devote themselves to the study of academia, art, tactics, athleticism, religion, science or magic. They open their hearts to the gods and integrate them into every aspect of their lives. Their tools are not merely physical, for they fashion implements of reason and faith as the occasion warrants. The simple truth is this: Humans are relentless once they have chosen a goal. Individual humans may give up or fail at a task, but once enough humans agree on a goal, success is almost inevitable. Whether literally moving mountains, harnessing slaves to erect massive monuments or devoting themselves to the construction of cathedrals they can never hope to see completed in their lifetime, humans are relentlessly stubborn. When faced with resistance, they bite and claw to overcome all opposition. To greater or more powerful creatures, humans must appear like ants: individually a mere nuisance but dangerous en masse. If the gods have specifically blessed humans with any single advantage, it is their fertility. Humans breed faster than any other humanoid race (except orcs) and their ability to overwhelm their enemies with waves of bodies is terrifyingly effective. In the time it takes an Elven community to raise a single generation to adulthood, humans can found kingdoms and populate whole new towns twice over--and they do so. Adventurers The reasons why humans enter the world for adventure vary as widely as humans themselves. Some do it for glory. Some do it for revenge on those who have wronged them or their loved ones. Some enter the trade because of a vision or a holy proclamation, some for academic knowledge and still others for the material gain. Some seek to build kingdoms, others to tear kingdoms down. They might journey because they simply need the work or to support their families with a lucrative, yet dangerous, profession. Humans adventure to rid the world of evil or to raise the standard of evil in every corner of the world. Others still might view adventuring as a rite of passage; a form of proving one's worth before joining a community. Love and Marriage Humans view love and marriage in very different ways, depending on the culture in which they were raised. Many humans view marriage as romantic and pure, while others see it as a way to create alliances and further the family's ends. While there are those humans who court and marry for love, they are mostly rare. In most places throughout Athas, arranged marriages are still the norm—especially among the upper class and nobility. Religion Humans are either deeply spiritual or not at all. They run the gamut from religious zealots, to pious, to faithful nonchalance, to heathen, to outright non-believers. Many humans are very superstitious and respect or fear magic for its destructive potential. Humans tend to celebrate more religious holidays than other races, and humans have been known to start wars over the ideologies of faith, sometimes within the same church or religion. While religion varies widely from region to region and individual to individual, the majority of humans in Athas follow the teachings of The Faith of the Pantheon, and have for hundreds of years. Languages The language of humans is a vast and infuriating prospect, for unlike elves, dwarves or the other civilized races, humans do not have a universal, ancestral tongue. Instead, language seems to have developed regionally, and due to the short lifespans and extensive travels of the race, they have also developed many different tongues. Likewise, humans tend to adopt words from other languages into their own, and many learn a few additional languages to help them navigate their way through their confusing, multi-lingual world. While they speak many tongues, by far the most well-known and widespread of these in Westron, otherwise known as Imperial or Common. This language, a strange mix of languages past and present, is spoken by nearly every civilized being in Athas and there are few, if any, who do not know at least a smattering of Common; enough to get around. Ethnicities Humans are hardly uniform. Just like their motivations and capabilities differ by the individual, so too do their physical features. There are, however, a number of ethnicities that humans fall into, depending on their region and ancestry. They are described (in brief) below, detailing their tongues, regions they most commonly call home and any other details one might need to know about them. Forthcoming articles will go into more detail about each individual ethnicity. Azani * Languages: Common, Infernal * Favored Regions: Azan, Hold of Melkor * Favored Religions: The Dark Faith, the Grey Lady Azani are the descendants of corrupt wizards and other men who swore loyalty to the Grey Lady centuries ago, before her conquest of Eregion. They tend as a people toward dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin—skin lighter than that of their duskier Imperial cousins. Red hair is often seen as evidence of strong ties to diabolic influence, which can be a boon or a curse depending on one’s actual affiliation. Azani have sharp features—narrow jaws, strong noses, and thing, arched eyebrows. The Azani tend to be cold and arrogant toward other human cultures and have a fierce distrust and hatred of elves. The aristocracy, descended from wizards and most still relatively skilled mages in their own right, live in luxury in enchanted palaces, their estates safe from the horrors that roam the twisted forests of their home. The common folk, however, are regarded as little better than cattle, to be used as a workforce until the collapse from exhaustion or as food for the numerous nightmares that lurks in the dark. They are one of the few cultures north of the Inner Sea to actively trade in slavery. The Azani are a somewhat insular people who rarely venture beyond their borders without good reason. Cavosi * Languages: Common, Cavosi – Varisian dialect * Favored Regions: Cavos, Cut-Throat Islands, Avistan, Nervuin * Favored Religions: Faith of the Pantheon Cavosi tend to have tanned to dark tan skin, with uniformly dark hair and eyes. Like the Hlondics, they are a sort of mutt race, mixing attributes from primarily Imperial, Qadi and Varisian sources. Both genders have a reputation for hot-bloodedness and sexual licentiousness. They have a strong seafaring culture. Cavosi are known for being somewhat bold, impulsive, fearless and flamboyant. The Cavosi are expert smugglers, traders and thieves and are famed for their wine and diverse palates. They have a cultural affection for birds of all kinds, especially pelicans and hawks. Feathers and bird motiffs are often used in decorations, architecture, art and clothing. They have an innate sense of curiosity and wanderlust, so it isn't uncommon to see them far away from their homelands. Cavosi tend to love music and loud, boisterous parties with lots of dancing and wine. Dueling is considered an art form for the Cavosi, and most are at least basically proficient with knifes or dueling swords, such as rapiers. They dress light, the better to stave off the heat and allow maximum freedom of movement. Both genders appreciate jewelry of any kind. Cyric * Languages: Common, Cyric * Favored Regions: Zoldanya, Skodonia, Rivenia, River Kingdoms, Bruma * Favored Religions: The Faith of the Pantheon, Lathander The cyric are known for being quite tall (nearly on par with Ulfen), broad and covered in hair. Men tend to cut their hair short and wear long, flowing beards. Their skin is pale and often weathered, and their hair and eyes both skew toward dark (though the full range is possible). They are descendants of Varisians and Kellid ancestors who founded the country of Zoldanya. Cyric are nominally sturdy and strong, with a cultural disregard for risk or danger. There are many stories of their strange and reckless behavior (much of it most certainly exaggerated), such as their affinity with bears and high capacity for vodka. The cyric are capable of weathering even the worst cold and high elevations. They are a grim and stoic people, though they certainly appreciate banquets and other gatherings with large amounts of alcohol. They are powerful warriors renowned for their fierceness. Most cyric are extremely superstitious and highly distrustful of magic, even for humans. Witch hunts are depressingly common in cyric lands. They even have an inherent distrust of divine magic. The cyric people value practicality and hard work, and have little time for foolishness or messing around. They are seen as humorless by others, even by dwarven standards. This is practical for them, however, as energy is to be used to survive and little else. They are known for being blunt, aggressive when pushed and somewhat misogynistic. Hlondic * Languages: Common, Lyrric * Favored Regions: Hlondeth, Fenland * Favored Religions: The Faith of the Pantheon, St. Cuthbert, Fharlanghn’s Way Like the Cavosi, the Hlondics are a mutt ethnicity, their blood mingling from many ancestors, often including elves and other non-human. The typical Hlondic is tall and solidly built, with broad shoulders and long, dark hair (which frequently turns prematurely white) is often worn in long braids or other elaborate styles. They normally favor colorful clothes that are practical but also beautiful, regardless of how far they are from home; it is not uncommon to see a Hlondic adventurer braving a dungeon in a waistcoat and a fine pair of shoes. They favor ties and decorative scarves and sashes. They are proud and fierce people who operate along a clan structure that is functionally similar to the system of nobility seen in Spira or Nimbal, though they use the title "Clan" instead of "House". Loyalty to family and clan is a virtue among the Hlondics. They are independent with a strong sense of freedom and chafe under the yolk of authority found in other lands. Hlondic speak the Lyrric tongue, borne from the ancient kingdom of Lyria, which once stood where Hlondeth is now. It is a strange tongue that outsiders find difficult, and Hlondics are noted as having strange accents. The men of ancient Lyria were talented horse masters, something modern-day Hlondeth has inherited. Lyrian Greys are among the finest steeds in central Athas. They also have an almost supernatural connection with the rivers and are skilled boatmen. Business acument comes naturally to them, as well, and the merchant lords of Hlondeth are among the wealthiest noble families in the region. Imperial * Languages: Westron (Common) * Favored Regions: Spira, Nimbal, Aldor, Gilaume, Souel, The Dragon Coast, Tethys, The River Kingdoms * Favored Religions: The Faith of the Pantheon; the Old Gods Imperials are the most common ethnicity encountered north of the Inner Sea. Imperials are naturally gifted and generally possess a pleasant appearance. Their skin ranged from fair to ruddy, and their normally dark hair naturally flows. Their eyes are small but expressive, with gray, green or even more exotic amber coloration. They tend to clothe themselves in the latest and most fashionable clothes they can afford, and the style of the great cities of the Imperials is imitated across Athas. Men are either clean-shaven or sport well-trimmed, nicely groomed beards. Woman often wear their hair long and make-up, if they can afford it. They are renowned for possessing great skill, intelligence and sophistication. They are the creators of some of the greatest empires Athas has ever known and many modern nations owe their existence to the conquests of the empire of Thassilon and Arthedain. Imperials tend toward fierce nationalism and have many chivalric, knightly orders. Imperials are generally seen as arrogant by others, and while this can be true, Imperials are also generous and tend to be very pious. Regardless of how they're seen, the language and culture of the Imperials has spread throughout much of Athas. Karatan * Language: Varies by nationality; Karatanese is the eastern version of Common * Favored Regions: The continent of Kara-Tur * Favored Religions: Varies by nationality It should be noted that “Karatan” is an umbrella term used to describe humans from the distant continent of Kara-Tur to the west, across the ocean. As such, variations exist between the many ethnicities found there. In general, though, Karatans tend to be smaller and slighter than the races of Athas and Garund. The few who migrate from their homeland to the shores of Athas and Garund are generally classified as a single ethnicity. While composed of many different ethnicities--which foreigners find difficult to differentiate (except gnomes, strangely)--the people of Kara-Tur do have some features in common. The first is that they are general smaller in stature than the average Athan or Garundi human, with men rarely standing more than five and a half feet tall, and women rarely rising much taller than five feet. Their builds are generally smaller as well. Karatan people generally have straight, black or very dark brown hair, regardless of ethnicity. Occasionally, Karatan are born with pure white hair, which is a sign of greatness. The eye color of Karatans tends toward brown, though blue eyes do exist. Karatans tend to be more even-tempered, concerned with showing outbursts of emotion and follow a strict social hierarchy that focuses on honor and duty. They value family and genealogy, and most of the nobility are able to trace their ancestors back at least a few dozen generations. Tea culture is another unique factor of Karatan life, as they take their sea very seriously. Tea is prevalent in all walks of life and all levels of society in Kara-Tur, and it is much more popular than alcohol among them. Kellid * Language: Common, Hallit (various tribal dialects) * Favored Regions: The Hinterlands, Bruma, River Kingdoms * Favored Religions: The Old Gods; various totem animals Residents of cold, harsh northern Athas, the Kellids represent what every resident of the continent thinks of when they refer to "barbarians". Living among haunted forests, vicious and mischievous fey, hordes of orcs, frost dragons and worse, the kellids are a pragmatic product of their harsh environment and direct descendants of a more savage age. The appearance of the Kellid people is sculpted by the landscape in which they have to survive. They are generally lean in physique, gaining and shedding fat with equal ease as they feast heartily and march across the frigid north. Most are brawny and have very dark hair and light skin; their dark eyes range from brown to green. A kellid who doesn’t have a story told in his body’s scars is a kellid who has succumbed to the pleasures of a comfortable life, and is rightfully held in distrust by kin. Kellids dress in primitive clothing made from leathers, fur and hides. The exact style tends to vary a little from tribe to tribe. The kellids live in the brutally cold tundra of the Hinterlands and mountains of the far north of Athas. Their culture is shaped by these harsh surroundings; a primitive tribal culture that values tribal loyalty. Few kellids trust magic or technology. They value strength, bravery and cunning over academics or scholarship, which they find little use for. Their tribes are nomadic, with each carrying only what they need to survive. Homes are temporary, in the form of tents or earthen roundhouses. Kellid tribes constantly battle with each other, mostly over resources. Fierce rivalries have cropped up between tribes that have lasted generations. Few outsiders can gain a kellid clan's respect. Minkish * Languages: Tevene, Varisian * Favored Regions: Minkai * Favored Religions: Cult of the Eternal Flame The Minkish people are a regal, beautiful lords of Varisia, with handsome features and an aloof demeanor. Their skin tone ranged from olive to a dark tan, and their dark hair ranged from deep brown to dark red or black. The Minkish often have expressive eyebrows and slightly receding hairlines resulting in a widow’s peak. They are known to go to battle in strange masks and wear long robes. Minkish fashion is at once archaic and cutting edge. The people of Minkai are members of a proud culture and nation that once rivaled ancient Arthedain, but in modern times it is a shadow of its former self in both size and power. They are a strange culture of magic and secrecy. Minkish people tend to be insular and regard other people, regardless of race, as inferior "specimens". They have particular disdain for the people of Spira and for elves of all walks. The men of Minkai are notoriously decadent and take great pride in their history and culture. Ambition and magical ability are the hallmarks of its ruling elite, the magisters. The Circle of Magi maintain a tight hold over its people through the power to infiltrate their dreams using blood magic. Their society is highly stratified, with citizens classified into one of three levels depending on their ancestry and magical ability. Mwangi * Languages: Common, Polygot * Favored Regions: The Mwangi Expanse, Nervuin, Al-Kalim, Cavos, Cut-Throat Islands * Favored Religions: The Faith (if native to central or northern Athas), Qunlun (if native to southern Athas); various regional, tribal gods (if native to Garund) The term "Mwangi" is given to a group of related but different human ethnicities who inhabit the western coast of GArund, the jungles and plains of the interiors and all the way to the southern reaches of the continent (it's assumed). The appearance of the Mwangi people vary according to their subgroup. All four share certain physical commonalities, however: their skin is always dark, varying from dusky to ebony. Their hair is always black, although it is worn in a variety of styles, and there is no one Mwangi style of clothing, as it varies with the tribes and region. There is no single, unified Mwangi culture. Each of the four main ethnic groups has its own set of beliefs and traditions. Most prefer inter-linked tribal structures, though not all. Non-Garundi people have trouble telling the four main ethnic groups apart (except gnomes, of course) as the Mwangi have only been venturing throughout the north for the past couple centuries. Each has their own customs and religious beliefs. Nelantic * Language: Nelantic (various tribal dialects) * Favored Regions: The Nelantyr Islands * Favored Religions: The Island Gods Nelantic folk are very short with long, thick, often curly dark hair and large, expressive dark eyes. They generally have dark and tanned skin, with builds ranging from slight to stocky and well-built. Their clothing tends to be simple and made from materials found on their islands, with both genders wearing a skirt called lava-lava. The coconut is a major factor in their society, and the Nelantic people are prolific fishermen. The Nelantic people were once great navigators, using their resources to explore the open oceans freely and triumphantly, settling on the thousands of island throughout the Nelantyr chain of islands. They are still experts at survival and watercraft, and are skilled navigators though their voyages have all but ceased. The inhabitants of the island have a strong distrust of the people outside of their islands, and fall into conflict with other tribes fairly commonly. They have a deep respect for the natural world, with their religion largely being an animistic one. They have a proud warrior tradition and do not fear death. Tattoos are also an important part of their society, with the patterns each having significant meaning behind them. Most Nelantic folk recognize and can decipher the tattoos of their people fairly easily. In battle, they often wear facepaint. Music and dancing is vital to their culture, and is often very spiritual. Before battle, the Nelantic people often perform an intimidating, ritual dance called a "haka". Qadi * Language: Common, Qadi * Favored Regions: Al-Kalim, Avistan * Favored Religions: Qunlun The Qadi are a people born of the Deserts of Casmaron to the south of the Inner Sea, and they reflect the heat of the desert in the fieriness of their passions. They are quick to anger and to forgive, and always pride themselves on their wit and intelligence. While Qadi often have a racial arrogance that can be quite off-putting to outsiders, considering what they have achieved as a people, it isn't surprising. Pure-blooded Qadi always have black hair and brown or even golden eyes. Men generally grow out their beards, which they style and decorate with lavish displays of wealth. They favor light, loose-fitting clothes adapted to the desert heat and sand, with fashions that feature heavily embroidered designs decorated with expensive items as a display of wealth and power. Similarly, Qadi often wear jewelry made of gold or silver. Headdresses, veils, and turns are all common items of clothing to help keep the stinging sand out of the eyes and hair. Many Qadi who live in the deep desert have black or dark blue tattoos beneath their eyes to ward off the sun's harsh glare. They can be difficult, for they are a proud people with a great sense of superiority. Many value gregariousness and sly wit, leaving a memorably brash and colorful impression on others. Most prefer to speak their own language when possible. They are great lovers of luxury and their palaces are renowned for their opulence. Horse racing is a favored pastime. Despite the wonders of their homeland, many possess an insatiable curiosity about the rest of Oerth that drives much of their trade and adventures. Qadi nations keep slaves, and following the teachings of Qunlun. Shoanti * Languages: Common, Orric * Favored Regions: Orre, the Dragon Coast, Taazokaan * Favored Religions: The Black Sovereign The “southern barbarians” are an often nomadic people who live in the Storval Plateau and Velashu Uplands regions of Orre, as well as the Hold of Melkor and parts of the Dragon Coast, as far west as Al-Kalim. They have dwelled in the southeast of Athas since time immemorial, the descendants of a lost civilization that was ancient history when the elves first arrived on the shores of Athas. The shoanti's skin vary widely from fair to deeply tanned to dark brown, but most have a ruddy complexion. Hair is considered a dangerous weakness in hand-to-hand combat, so hair for both men and women is cut extremely short if it isn’t shaved off entirely. They are often scarred, covered in burns and engage in ritual tattooing. Their culture has been formed by near-constant conflict with their challenging environment and their various human and non-human neighbors. This has made them a largely tenacious, stalwart and mistrustful people who are oath-sworn to retain their lost homelands and honor-bound to defeat all who would dismiss them. As youth, all Shoanti must undergo a rite of passage before they are considered an adult. It is upon completing this trial that they receive their first tattoo, each of which is specific to their tribe. Tattoos are used as a mark of honor and accomplishment. They have an almost religious reverence for horses. The shoanti travel in semi-nomadic tribes they call "Quahs". They are largely seen by other races as rude, uncivilized barbarians. Ulfen * Languages: '''Common, Skald * '''Favored Regions: Dunn, Scandivar, Bruma, River Kingdoms, Spira * Favored Religions: The Drowned God, the Old Gods The Ulfen are a human group that are feared along Athas' coastlines for the fierce and merciless raiding they conduct in their longboats. They are sometimes referred to as "vikings", though the term technically only applies to their warrior-raiders. They boast physiques larger than the average human, with men normally standing no less than six feet and women just an inch or two shorter. They have pale skin and their hair is usually blonde, straw brown or red. It is normally worn long and in braids by both men and women, though women's braids tend to be more elaborate. Men frequently wear beards. Ulfen culture puts a high value on appearance despite their reputation for savagery. They carefully braid their hair, or else have long, flowing locks and dress in the best fur they can afford. The ulfen are sailors, traders and raiders. Most have a sense of adventure, as the frozen lands of the north do not generally foster the timid. The ulfen love competition, both those of the athletic variety as well as those involving the consumption of ale. Personal honor and sworn oaths are greatly valued, and duels are not only a popular pastime but also a way of settle disputes. Varisian * Language: Common, Varisian (Various regional dialects) * Favored Regions: The Varisian Peninsula, Cavos, Cut-Throat Islands, Zoldanya, Skodonia, Al-Kalim, the Dragon Coast, Nimbal * Favored Religions: Desna The Varisians are a nomadic ethnic group known to favor the open road over permanent settlements. Sometimes called the "people of the road", their traveling caravans can be encountered throughout Athas, though they do sometimes settle in permanent communities, most notably the country of Zoldanya. Varisians are often thought of as thieves, scoundrels and rogues, though it is not an entirely unfair reputation. Despite outward appearances of frivolity, the Varisian people are fiercely loyal to family and friends, and embrace a rich culture steeped in history and tradition. The Varisian people have dusky skin and long hair that comes in an incredible range of colors, from platinum, to dark red, to the darkest black. In fact, no one hair color is considered unusual among them. They oftern have large, expressive eyes in a wide variety of colors, such as teal, violet, pink or gold. They have lithe bodies with long limbs, and men often have trouble growing beards. They often garb themselves in brightly colored clothing; Varisians favor practical dress when completing daily takss, but are more widely known for the elaborate, embroidered outfits they don when traveling. Varisians prefer wealth in the form of gemstones and jewelry, rather than coins. They often bear intricate and meaningful tattoos on their bodies, ranging in scope from those representing notable events in their life, to runes and symbols charged with magical energies. They are known as a nomadic culture who rarely settle down for any length of time, traveling in wagon caravans. Certain Varisians are notable for being able to divine the future or answer questions via an ancient card ritual known as a "Harrowing". Vudrani * Language: Common, Vudrani * Favored Regions: Rajwalai, Avistan; the Impossible Kingdoms of Vudran * Favored Religions: The Vudrani Pantheon The Vudrani ethnically hail from the nation of Vudra, from the same basic landmass as Kara-Tur but farther to the east and south, known collectively as the "Impossible Kingdoms". In Athas, they are most found on the island nation of Rajwalai, as well as around the Varisian Peninsula, Cavos and Al-Kalim. They tend to be of darker complexion, and have dark hair and eyes. Men often wear long and complicated beards. Vudrani apparel is often brightly colored and loosely-fitted. Silks and other fine fabrics from Kara-Tur are prized. Saris and head-scarves are common among Vudrani women, who also decorate their foreheads with spots of brightly-colored paint or jewels. The rulers of Vudra are known for their extravagent jewels and golden ornaments. Both genders are fond of piercings and colorful makeup to enhance natural beauty. Vudrani believe in personal betterment and enlightenment within the strict confinement of their culture, but also have a reputation for being consummate exaggerators and embellishers; a trait that would make them unbearable if not for their good cheer and charisma. Even though they come from a rich and vibrant culture, Vudrani have a love of exploration, be it for trade, conquest or simple curiosity. Vudrani society is strructured via a strict caste system, in which an individual is assigned a profession at birth that defines their role in society and reflects good or bad deeds from their past lives. The are a devout people who worships a bewildering array of gods of the Vudran pantheon.